Pluto
Pluto is the founder of the Dwarf Planet Club and is the most popular and the most loved dwarf planet. Bio Pluto was once a proud and happy planet but in 2006 he was demoted into a dwarf planet, he was depressed for a while but now he got over it and now he is the proud founder of Dwarf Planet Club. Origins Pluto has a story about him and his origins showing his backstory. Binary Pluto (even if he is a Dwarf Planet) is also a Binary Planet, he is in binary orbit with his biggest moon Charon, which makes them both a binary planet system even if Pluto is a Dwarf Planet and Charon is a moon. Moons Main Page: Pluto's Moons List * Charon * Styx * Nix * Kerberos * Hydra bold = Spherical Moon Charon Charon is the best friend of Pluto, she also tries her best to cheer Pluto up when he is depressed, Charon is also Pluto's binary partner, in which they orbit each other. Styx The scardy cat of the system, Styx is always afraid of anything, a lot of things scare him. Nix Nix doesn't care about almost anything, his only friend is Hydra, and Nix is the calm and somewhat mean moon of the system. Kerberos The neutral moon, Kerberos is bland, without much personality, although he is concerned about Styx. Hydra Hydra is a concerned moon, doesn't know much, so she questions things a lot, and her only friends are Pluto and Nix. Arawn* Arawn is a quasi-moon of Pluto due to Neptune forcing him to become a quasi-moon of Pluto every 2.4 million years, he is currently Pluto's quasi-moon and will remain like that for another 350,000 years. Him and Pluto has learned to bond well and even become friends. New Horizons In 2015, New Horizons visited Pluto for the first time that any probe has ever visited him, and took pictures for Earth to see his true look, which the result was unexpected, Pluto wasn't gray or light blue, he was tan, with a heart shape feature, which this was amazing for Earth, and now New Horizons is going to his next target, Ultima Thule. Conflict with Orcus Orcus is a object near the size of Pluto and is always on the opposite side of the Sun than Pluto, but Orcus hates Pluto with a burning passion, but Pluto doesn't know why Orcus even hates him because Pluto never did anything wrong to him that he can remember, and asking him doesn't help because whenever he does Orcus always responds with "You know what you did! I don't have to tell you anything that happened because you are fully aware of what happened you life destroyer!" and Pluto is always left confused whenever Orcus tells him that. Gallery Pluto Pose.png Pluto.png Pluto System.png Solar System Group Photo.png Galactic Comics Banner.png Dwarf Planet Candidate.png The Amazing Dwarf Planet Club.png Pluto and Charon Barycenter.png|The Pluto and Charon system barycenter Ringed Haumea.png Orcus Phases.png|Orcus' change of personality when near Pluto. Pluto TeamIcon.png Solar System New.png TADPC Poster.png Sunbmission.png Pluto 2018.png Galactic Comics Banner 2019.png Pluto 2019.png Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Planemo Category:Dwarf Planets Category:Volcanic Objects Club Member Category:Dwarf Planet Club Member Category:Binary Planet